vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Bennett is the best friend of and also a witch. Her ancestors originated from Salem and is a descendant of Emily Bennett. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Personality Bonnie is a charismatic, good-natured and open minded girl that is shown as being very mature and loyal. Bonnie deeply cares for her friends and is fiercely protective of them. After discovering herself as being a witch, Bonnie turns to her grandmother for advice, and soon learns the significance of witchcraft and the importance of its power. After the death of her grandmother, Bonnie has seemed to develop a strong hatred toward the vampires and begins threatening Damon in particular. Although at first Bonnie had seemed excited about her witch heritage, she has come to developed a sort of fear when it comes to using her abilities. This has led Bonnie to be more careful when dealing with the supernatural aspect of Mystic Falls. Although Bonnie no longer has the help of her grandmother to teach her more about magic and sorcery, still Bonnie has managed to come encounter with other witches such as her cousin Lucy and a warlock named Luka. Powers and Abilities Spell Casting/Enchantments: All witches and warlocks possess the ability to cast supernatural spells that affect the natural world. Clairvoyance: the supernatural power of seeing objects or actions removed from space or time from natural viewing. Pyrokinesis: Is the ability to produce fire with the usage of a persons mind. Hydrokinesis: The ability to manipulate water using your mind. Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with your mind. Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light. Pain Infliction: Witches have the power to inflict pain upon other supernatural beings, but only if they possess a quick healing ability. Aerokinesis: The ability to control air. Immunity to Compulsion: Witches are unable to be compelled by vampires, due to the fact vampires are unable to compel other supernatural beings. Channeling: Witches are able to channel other forms of magic, such as other witches, nature, and the elements (air, earth, fire and water). Stones and Herbs: Witches are popular for enchanting stones and herbs as usage for talismans and remedies. Novels * Bonnie Bennett is based on the book character Bonnie McCullough, who is never stated as being a witch, but rather a psychic due to her being descended from ancient Druids. Physically, she is described as being small and petite with white, pale skin with a translucent complexion, and fiery red hair (which is curly). * In the novels, Bonnie is strongly attracted to Damon Salvatore, although in the series, Bonnie dislikes Damon from the beginning. * In the books, Bonnie is shy, naive, protective, loyal and kind-hearted. In the series, Bonnie is gentle, loving, spunky, direct, and a strong individual. * In the books, Bonnie is best friends with Elena, Meredith and a former friend of Caroline. In the series, Bonnie is best friends with Elena and Caroline. Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Main Characters